Il y a des gens à qui la mort donne de l'existence
by Stephanie tout simplement
Summary: Je m'appelle Gabrielle. Du Paradis, je suis passée à l'Enfer. Appelez-moi l'ange de la Mort.
1. La mort est éternelle

Dieu ne nous a rendus égaux que par la mort.

Proverbe arabe.

La mort n'est rien comparé à la souffrance qu'elle laisse derrière elle.

Je pense en savoir quelque chose.

Je ne suis rien comparé au Tout Puissant, mais une chose est sûre, mes heures à ses côtés sont désormais révolues.

Mon arrivée sur Terre ne présage pas vraiment quelque chose de bon. En général, les anges sont les gardiens des êtres humains, mais en tant qu'ange déchu et envoyé sur Terre par punition, mon but est bien éloigné.

Je m'appelle Gabrielle, et d'archange, je suis devenu ange de la mort.

Le Saint m'a bannie de son royaume après une faute grave de ma part. Sa punition fût de m'envoyer parmi les humains pour que je sache à quel point la vie de mortel n'est pas une partie de plaisir. Mais en contrepartie, j'ai gardé mes pouvoirs, ainsi que mes ailes, qui sont désormais noires comme ceux des corbeaux. Annonceurs de mauvais présages.

Il est tard. Je ne sais pas où je suis, étant donné que je suis étalée à terre, à demi-nue, ma robe étant déchirée de toute part. La pâle lumière des étoiles est ma seule direction.

Lorsque je fûs réveillée, la première chose qui me frappait fût la chaleur de l'endroit. Désert, pensais-je... Et en regardant tout autour de moi, je ne vis rien. Si ce n'était qu'une faible petite lumière vers l'Est. En tant que désormais semi-mortelle, et étant donné que je n'étais pas assez forte pour voler, je prenais mon courage à deux mains pour me traîner jusqu'à cette lumière. Le peu de force qu'il me restait parvenait à me faire avancer jusqu'à cette lumière, qui révélait un mur d'église.

Serait-ce le Tout Puissant qui m'accorderait un peu de pitié? pensais-je.

N'allons pas trop loin, Gabrielle. Le Saint des Saints n'est pas si bûté.

Malheureusement, la déshydratation m'avait joué un mauvais tour. Je m'étais donc évanouie devant la dite église.

Un ange n'est pas censé rêver, mais est-ce qu'un ange de la mort sent cette dernière arriver? Je ne sais pas...

À mon réveil, deux personnes discutaient vivement autour de moi, et à l'odeur, l'un des deux n'était rien d'autre qu'un vampire.

J'essayais de reprendre doucement connaissance, quand le plus brun des deux arrivait vers moi.

\- Allez-y doucement, vous êtes déshydratée.

Un révérend. Quoi de plus cocace?

\- Merci de votre aide. Mais je dois m'en aller d'ici. Je ne suis pas la bienvenue.

\- Qu'entendez-vous par là?

Le vampire était assis dans le fond de la pièce, bouteille d'alcool dans les mains, et lunettes sur le visage.

\- J'entends qu'un ange déchu ne doit pas être admis dans la maison du Seigneur.

\- Un ange déchu? Non mais elle a picolé ou quoi?

\- Tais-toi, vampire. Abject être insignifiant.

\- Comment elle sait que...

Voulant me lever précipitemment, je me retrouvais à terre, n'ayant pour seul habit que la couverture qui me recouvrait un peu auparavant.

\- Je n'étais qu'un des serviteurs de Dieu, avant qu'il ne me banisse ici.

La présence du révérend dans mon dos ne me plaisait guère, mais après tout, il fallait qu'il vérifie mes dires.

\- Cassidy, viens voir ça.

Le vampire se levait à son tour, et les deux hommes restaient accroupis derrière mon dos.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu de pareilles cicatrices.

\- Nom de... Pardon.

Fermant les yeux, en essayant de retrouver un peu de bon sens, deux doigts frôlaient les deux cicatrices qui trônaient dans mon dos. Et pour la première fois en tant que mortelle, je ressentais ce que l'on appelait : frisson.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu?

\- Mon nom est Gabrielle, ange banni du Royaume de Dieu pour devenir ange de la mort.

\- L'Ange Gabriel... est une femme?

\- Il te faut plus de preuves de ma féminité, vampire?

\- Et en plus, elle a de la répartie.

\- Devant un être aussi abject et ignoble, je ne peux que me défendre.

\- Pourtant, nous sommes du même camp, toi et moi, poulette.

M'imaginer du même côté qu'un vampire me donnait l'envie de m'arracher le coeur et de le donner en pâture à une bande de loups affamés. Mais sans vraiment avoir de contrôle sur moi-même, mes ailes se déployaient d'elles-mêmes, tandis que j'empoignais le vampire à la gorge pour l'emplafonner dans le mur derrière nous.

\- Nous ne sommes pas du même camp. Je ne suis pas un suppôt de Satan, comme certains semblent l'entendre. Alors, surveille tes paroles, vampire, ou je pourrais bien être celle qui te ferait brûler sur un bûcher. Crois bien que cette fois-ci, tu n'y survivrais pas.

À la vue de mes yeux noirs et injectés de sang, le vam... Cassidy changea son regard. Une fois à terre, je recouvrais mon corps nu de mes ailes. Tournée vers le révérend, son regard en disait long.

\- Vous me croyez, maintenant? Pensez-vous toujours que l'ange Gabriel est l'un des piliers du Seigneur, Révérend?

Sans savoir que dire, il prit un petit objet dans sa poche et partit plus loin.

\- Maintenant qu'on est copains, tu peux me dire ce que tu fous au Texas?

\- Nous sommes au Texas?

\- Tout à fait, chérie.

\- Et l'objet que le révérend tient dans sa main, qu'est-ce donc?

\- Il va falloir que je t'en apprenne des trucs. C'est un téléphone portable, ça sert à appeler les gens qui sont loin de nous.

\- Très bien.


	2. On emporte en mourant, ce qui est donné

Recroquevillée dans la plus sombre des petites pièces de l'église, ce fût lorsque la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit que je fis un bond assez impressionnant.

\- Désolée, je voulais pas te faire peur. On m'a dit que je te trouverais là.

\- Tu es l'amie de Jesse, c'est bien ça?

\- Oui. Francesca Jean, mais mes amis m'appellent Tulip.

J'essayais de me relever sans pour autant l'affoler avec mes ailes. Les humains ne sont pas doués pour faire face à un tel niveau d'émotion.

\- Tu peux te lever? Jesse m'a raconté à propos de... de tes ailes.

Je me levais donc avec son aide, et m'habillais aussi soigneusement que possible.

\- Dis donc, c'est qu'elle est bien foutue, la garce !

\- Je te demande pardon?

\- Je savais pas que les anges étaient aussi bien gaulés ! J'en serais jalouse.

\- Tu n'as pas à être jalouse d'un ange banni du royaume du Seigneur, crois moi.

\- T'en fais pas, sur ce point-là, on est assez similaires toutes les deux.

Sous-vêtements enfilés, et vêtements également, je sortais de la pièce, talons aux pieds. Vite habituée à marcher telle une vraie mortelle, ce fût sous les regards que j'arrivais.

\- Où est le corbeau satanique de tout à l'heure?

\- Je préfère être un corbeau annonceur de la mort plutôt qu'un vil tas de déchets suçant le sang de pauvres êtres sans défenses.

\- Je dois dire que tu fais... plus mortelle dans ces vêtements, Gabrielle.

\- Merci. Je me voyais mal me balader nue dans le Texas.

\- Ça m'aurait pas plus dérangé que ça, moi.

\- Cassidy.

\- Quoi? Elle est foutue, pour un ange !

Je décidais d'ignorer ses remarques et remerciais Tulip pour les vêtements.

\- Tâche de dormir. Demain sera un nouveau jour. Et bienvenue dans le monde impitoyable des mortels, Gaby.

\- Gaby?

\- Ça raccourcit ton prénom, et ça te va mieux, je trouve.

Elle s'en allait aussitôt. Cassidy s'asseyait sur le perron, tandis que je m'adossais à la porte, sans pour autant savoir où je devais aller ensuite.

\- Tu comptes rester ici, ou... demander au Seigneur de te reprendre?

\- Le Tout Puissant n'est pas quelqu'un de facilement influençable, Cassidy.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as pu faire pour le mettre en colère?

\- Tu veux vraiment le savoir?

\- J'ai cent dix-sept ans. J'en ai vu d'autre, poulette.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

\- Tu veux que je t'appelle comment?

Je repensais à la phrase de Tulip. "Ça raccourcit ton prénom, et ça te va mieux, je trouve."

\- Appelle-moi Gaby.

\- Gaby? Sûre?

\- Il faut bien se mêler aux humains, surtout dans nos cas, tu ne crois pas?

\- Pas faux.

Tandis qu'il fumait, je restais assise, à penser à ce dont deviendrait ma vie en tant que semi-mortelle. Mais quelque chose allait complètement changer la donne. Jesse sortait à son tour de l'église pour fumer, lorsque des chiens se mirent à aboyer aux alentours, de plus en plus vivement. Je n'en fis rien, suivant Cassidy qui rentrait dans l'église. Mais la voix que Jesse prit pour les faire taire me donnait un électrochoc. J'aurais reconnue cette entité entre milles.

\- Genesis...

\- Quoi?

Mon regard s'était brouillé en regardant au loin, mais vite réapparu lorsque la porte se ferma.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?

\- Jesse, aurais-tu été frappé par une masse en mouvement et invisible, récemment?

Son regard me donnait la réponse que j'attendais.

\- Cette voix, je la reconnaîtrais entre toutes. Tu as été frappé par l'entité Genesis, qui t'a octroyé le pouvoir de te faire obéir par n'importe quel être vivant, humain ou animal.

Il s'enfuyait vers le fond de l'église mais je le rattrapais aussitôt.

\- Quand t'as-t-elle frappé?

\- Il y a quelques jours. Il y a eu des événements étranges partout sur Terre.

\- Je le sais.

\- Évidemment. J'étais seul ici, et cette... chose m'a frappé en plein torse. Depuis, beaucoup de choses bizarres se passent.

\- Genesis t'a choisi car tu parles au nom du Seigneur. Elle sait que tu peux te montrer persuasif et veux augmenter ce pouvoir.

\- Si tu le dis.

\- Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais... J'ai soif.


	3. La vie est une flamme

Je m'asseyais à terre tandis que le whisky et les cigarettes allaient à flot. L'alcool n'avait l'air de rien ne me faire, mais je me méfiais du vampire comme de la peste. Jesse s'endormait petit à petit, tandis que je commençais aussi à piquer du nez. Et tous endormis, ce fût le soleil du lendemain matin qui me brûlait les rétines.

\- Bien dormi, mon ange?

\- Évidemment, tu es caché.

\- Je suis comme qui dirait inflammable au soleil.

\- Je suppose que tu ne voudrais pas te retrouver tel un poulet rôti un jour de fête.

\- Tu as tout compris, Gaby. En tout cas, rappelle-moi de ne plus te proposer de whisky.

\- Et en quel honneur?

\- En l'honneur que tu t'es descendu mes deux dernières bouteilles en deux minutes trente.

\- Désolée.

Essayant de me lever sans tituber, une voix me perçait les tympans. Jesse était avachi par terre, et Cassidy ne bougeait pas de son coin sombre. Lorsque le mot "mort" résonnait à mes oreilles, ce fût comme si l'appel de la mort était trop fort.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

\- Je peux pas le contrôler...

Je m'envolais aussitôt, entendant le vampire hurler le nom du révérend, mais j'étais déjà loin. Affublée d'une longue toge noire, je me retrouvais face à une maison où la porte était déjà grande ouverte. Avançant lentement, je découvrais une famille rassemblée autour d'une jeune femme qui semblait s'être ouvert le crâne. Suicide, pensais-je aussitôt...

Je voulais emporter son âme avec moi, mais ce qui se produisit relevait d'une horreur inimaginable... L'envie de dévorer ce corps sans vie se faisait ressentir. Que m'arrivait-il? Pourquoi devrais-je dévorer cette pauvre femme? Qu'avait-elle fait?

Ce fût quand la famille était dehors que le pire se produisit. Un grand voile noir passa devant mes yeux, et sans attendre, je m'empiffrais du corps. J'aurais voulu vomir pour m'en empêcher, mais la sensation que cette viande humaine me procurait relevait d'un orgasme sans fin. La chair sous mes dents se faisait délectable, mais horrible à la fois. Plus une trace de sang dans la maison. Pas un os, ni rien qui traînait... Je pouvais donc repartir de là où j'en étais venue. Pas un bruit en sortant de la maison, et déployant mes ailes tel un corbeau annonçant un décès, je m'en retournais sans demander mon reste.

\- Gabrielle, où étais-tu?

\- Je... L'appel de la mort a été plus fort.

Je racontais la sordide histoire qui venait de se produire, tandis que le révérend me donnait de quoi essuyer le sang qui coulait de ma bouche.

\- Toi aussi, tu te régales comme ça, on dirait.

\- Je préférerais me voir rôtir avec souffrance dans les flammes de l'enfer plutôt que d'avoir à faire subir ce genre de choses à une pauvre personne innocente.

\- C'est comment? Hein? Bouffer un corps défraîchi?

\- Tu veux la vérité?

\- Tous les détails.

\- Je voulais vomir à chaque bouchée, mais mon esprit était repu. Ainsi que mon estomac.

\- Ahah ! Un nouveau genre de vampire, hein? Sexy.

\- Sornettes.

\- Quoi? Va falloir que tu te mettes ça dans la tête, Gaby chérie, t'es une mortelle maintenant. Et t'attires le regard des mecs.

Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de rester aussi peu sociable qu'aujourd'hui. Alors, voyant Cassidy assis, j'allais m'asseoir à califourchons sur ses jambes, tout en prenant son visage dans ma main.

\- Écoute-moi bien.

Il laissait glisser ses mains le long de mon dos.

\- Avant que tu puisses faire ne serait-ce qu'un geste déplacé à mon corps qui est en train de te donner une gaule plus que puissante en ce moment même, tu vas devoir attendre longtemps. Il est hors de question que je fasse ne serait-ce qu'une seule chose de sexuelle avec toi. Est-ce que tu entends ce que je dis, Cassidy?

Il respirait lentement, les yeux fermés et la bouche près de ma gorge.

\- Je sais ce dont tu as envie. Je peux lire dans ton esprit embrumé par l'alcool que tu as une furieuse envie de m'arracher ce jean, et le string que je porte en dessous. Je peux également sentir la pression sanguine monter dans ta queue en ce moment-même. Qu'est-ce que tu ferais pour me sauter, Cassidy? Hmm? Tu me montrerais à quel point un vampire peut faire grimper une femme au rideau?

Il ne disait toujours rien. Je murmurais dans son oreille.

\- Je sais que tu voudrais me baiser à tel point que tu ne pourrais même plus sentir le soleil brûler ta peau au moment même où il se lèverait tandis que tu serais toujours en train de me faire crier comme pas possible.

Ses soupirs se faisaient de plus en plus sensuels, comme s'il voulait me dire qu'il avait une furieuse envie de moi.

\- Mais sache quelque chose, Cassidy. Le jour où ce que tu as entre les jambes entrera en moi, je serai la première à tenir une tenaille pour être prête à te la trancher. Tu m'entends? Je prendrais plaisir à te voir souffrir le martyr. Je prendrais plaisir à t'entendre hurler de douleur. Et crois-moi que ça, ce serait le plus gros orgasme que j'aurai de toute ma vie.

Je mordais sensuellement son oreille avant de me relever et de retourner dans l'église pour retrouver Jesse, assis sur le premier banc.

\- Tout va bien?

\- Oui, je crois que je commence à ressentir ce qu'est le sommeil.

\- Si tu veux aller te coucher, vas-y. Il y a le lit dans la pièce du fond.

\- Merci, Jesse. Tu es sûr que ça va aller?

\- Oui oui, vas-y. On se voit demain. Bonne nuit, Gabrielle.

\- Bonne nuit, Jesse.


	4. Que ce qu'on a donné

Prête à aller dormir, j'entendais un bruit presque imperceptible dans la pièce.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Cassidy? dis-je sans me retourner.

\- Tu crois que tu peux me laisser comme ça? Gaby, chérie, tu es bien loin du compte, là...

Je me retournais vers lui, ailes déployées et yeux injectés de sang.

\- Aurais-tu oublié ce que je t'ai dis? Je ne ferai rien avec toi.

\- Arrête.

\- Quel dommage que je ne puisse pas m'empiffrer de tes entrailles, vu que tu es déjà mort. Zut.

\- Tu aurais voulu me bouffer? dit-il en s'approchant doucement de moi. Imagine mes tripes dans ton estomac, Gaby chérie...

Je ne bougeais pas, prête à lui sauter dessus, tandis qu'il s'approchait de plus en plus, en murmurant des mots à mon oreille.

\- Imagine le festin que ça serait pour ton ventre... Toi qui disait que tu étais repue des tripes de cette pauvre femme que tu as dévorée...

Une drôle de sensation parcourait mon corps.

\- Gaby... Gaby, Gaby, Gaby... regarde-toi... Un ange déchu qui donnerait des envies de fou furieux à n'importe quel mec qui passerait devant toi...

Ses mains dévalaient ma chute de reins.

\- Tout ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure... T'avais raison. T'imagines pas à quel point j'ai envie de te baiser, là, maintenant, tout de suite. Crois-moi que tu serais pas déçue de ce que je pourrais te donner.

Je frissonnais. Il embrassait ma nuque doucement, sans pour autant sortir les crocs.

\- J'ai envie de toi, de te mettre dans ce lit, et de te faire l'amour jusqu'à plus soif, histoire que tu saches ce qu'un homme peut faire à un corps comme le tien.

Ce fût le déclic quand ses mains enlevaient les boutons de ma chemise. D'une seule prise, je les cassaient. Tandis que Cassidy hurlait de douleur, Jesse arrivait dans la pièce.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici?

\- Tu diras à ton cher ami vampire que la prochaine fois qu'il essaye ne serait-ce qu'une seule chose de travers envers moi, je lui coupe tout ce qui dépasse de cette face de cake.

Décolleté plongeant que je rangeais aussitôt. D'un coup d'ailes, j'allais m'installer sur le lustre qui trônait au plafond.

\- Gabrielle, descends, s'il te plait.

\- En quel honneur?

\- Cass veut s'excuser.

\- Qu'il aille rôtir avec son copain Satan.

\- Gab... Hmm... J'aurais à te parler quand tu auras deux minutes.

\- Monte, révérend, il y a de la place pour deux.

\- Comment veux-tu que je monte là?

Descendant aussitôt, je l'emmenais avec moi pour l'asseoir sur le lustre.

\- Comme ça.

\- Wow, c'était... bizarre.

\- Il faut s'y faire. De quoi veux-tu me parler?

\- Je sais que c'est un peu délicat comme conversation, mais bon, si tu souhaites parler avec Tulip, je ne t'en empêcherais pas.

\- Jesse, où veux-tu que j'aille si ce n'est ici? Tu me vois me balader en plein Texas avec mes ailes de corbeau et ma toge d'annonceur de la mort? Sérieusement?

\- As-tu déjà tenté de sortir d'ici?

\- Non. Et je n'y compte pas.

\- Pourquoi ça?

\- Je ne me sens bien qu'ici.

\- Tu as toi-même dit que tu n'étais pas la bienvenue dans la maison du Seigneur.

\- Quand je vois que Genesis a prit possession de toi, et qu'un vampire habite ici également, je me suis finalement dit que j'avais ma place parmi vous.

\- Tu me vois heureux de t'entendre dire ça.

\- Je te demande pardon?

\- Je... je veux dire que je préfère te savoir parmi nous plutôt que n'importe où ailleurs où il y aurait pu avoir des dégâts plus... considérables.

Malgré tout, les mots du révérend me faisait sourire. Je le remerciais gentiment avant de le redescendre.

\- Gaby.

\- Hmm.

\- Va le voir. Il s'en veut.

Je réfléchissais. Après tout, j'avais contribué à ce que ça arrive. J'étais responsable également.

\- Cass...

Entrant doucement dans la pièce, je m'asseyais sur le lit.

\- Ça va, tes mains?

\- J'ai vu pire que ça. Mais ça fait quand même un mal de chien.

\- Désolée. Je suis pas habituée à tout ça.

\- T'excuse pas, va, j'aurais pas du dire ça.

\- Les pulsions ne sont pas vraiment contrôlables dans certains cas, tu sais.

\- Je sais.

\- Je vais t'avouer une chose. J'ai ressenti des frissons tout à l'heure.

Il se relevait.

\- Des frissons? Quand ça?

\- Lorsque tu as frôlé mon dos de tes mains.

\- Ça, c'est de l'envie, ou je m'y connais pas.

\- Le seul problème, c'est vu comment tu as lorgnée ma jugulaire, tu aurais pu t'empoisonner en goûtant à mon sang.

\- M'empoisonner?

\- Oui. Mon sang est mêlé à celui du Tout Puissant. Et il est nocif pour tous les êtres venus des ténèbres.

\- Sympa, la précision. Merci du détail. Je saurais m'en souvenir.

\- Je peux te poser une question?

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Est-ce que vous avez des relations... relations chez les anges?

\- Des relations? Amoureuses, tu veux dire?

\- Voilà.

\- Non. Non non, nous ne connaissons que l'amour envers nos plus proches parents, voilà tout.

\- Donc tu n'as jamais eu de...

\- Non.

\- Oh. Un truc qu'il faut que je t'apprenne aussi, c'est que chez les mortels, nous avons ce qu'on appelle des âmes soeurs.

\- Je le sais, Cassidy. J'étais un ange gardien avant d'être punie.

\- Tu étais l'ange gardien de qui?

\- D'un jeune homme qui a voulu mettre fin à ses jours en se tirant une balle de chevrotine dans la tête.

\- Le gosse à la tête de...

Je le regardais méchamment.

\- Désolé. Mais ce gosse là fait partie des personnes qui viennent à l'église.

\- Vraiment?

\- Oui.

\- Je ne peux pas lui révéler mon identité. Et encore moins mes ailes. Tu pourras au moins garder ça pour moi, Cassidy?

\- Je ferai ça pour toi. Après tout, je t'en dois une.

\- Merci.

Je baillais sans retenue, ce qui le fit rire.

\- Quoi?

\- Même en baillant, t'es trop mignonne.

\- Pff.

\- Quoi? Je dis que la vérité.

\- Arrête de lorgner mes vaisseaux sanguins comme ça.

\- Désolé. Ils sont noirs.

\- Parce que mon sang est rouge noir. Tout simplement.

\- Woah, bizarre.

\- Seulement mêlé au sang du Diable.

\- Woah. Ah c'est compliqué chez vous. Le papa doit pas être sympa quand il s'y met.

\- Le Seigneur n'est pas une âme facile à contourner. Mais je l'ai mérité.

Je m'allongeais dans le lit, dos à lui, tandis que nous continuions à discuter.

\- Ça te manque, là-haut?

\- Non. Je savais que si je m'en prenais aux lois du Paradis, je serais bannie. Et obéir n'a jamais franchement été mon fort. Du coup, je suis devenue "l'ange mangeur de chair" comme m'appelle les Mexicains.

\- Sérieux?

\- Oui.

\- Gaby...?

\- Hmm?

\- ...

Je l'entendais se lever et venir en face de moi.

\- Il y a quelque chose que je voudrais essayer. Promets-moi de ne pas te mettre en colère.

\- Je vais essayer, si tu ne fais rien de déplacé.

\- Non, je veux juste te faire découvrir une sensation qui doit t'être inconnue.

Doucement, dans la noirceur de la nuit, je ne voyais rien, mais je sentais ses lèvres venir se coller sur les miennes. Un baiser doux, tendre, sans aucune ambiguïté. Je restais sans voix, mais ne me mettais pas en colère pour autant.

\- C'est quand même mieux quand t'es pas en colère.

\- Cassidy... Je...

\- Quoi?

\- Je...

Ne sachant que faire, je rattrapais son visage pour lui donner un baiser plus profond cette fois-ci. Il collait ses mains sur mon visage avant de venir sur moi. La drôle de sensation qui secouait mon corps guidait mes mouvements.

\- T'es sûre de ce que tu fais?

\- Non. Je... Non, je contrôle rien.

\- Je veux pas tirer profit de toi, Gaby.

\- Tais-toi.

Une fois glissé sous les couvertures avec moi, je sentais ses mains se balader sur mon corps de part et d'autre. Je le laissais faire, le sentant dévorer ma gorge de ses lèvres. Les mains plaquées des deux côtés de ma tête, je voulais ressentir les émotions sans pour autant voir ce qu'il se passait autour de moi. Tout ce que je pouvais décrire fut la sensation de mon string me descendant sur les jambes, celles-ci se retrouvant écartées deux minutes plus tard...

\- Toujours sûre?

\- Cassidy...

\- Je me tais !

Baisers sensuels sur les jambes, avant qu'il n'arrive entre. J'arquais mon dos presque aussitôt, ressentant les émotions comme des montagnes se déplaçant à la vitesse de l'éclair. Plus il continuait et plus l'envie de crier se faisait ressentir.

\- Attends, deux minutes, que je chope de quoi me protéger...

Préservatif installé, il arrivait vers moi, jouant avec ma poitrine, et me mordant pour me distraire. Et une fois entré, il m'embrassait en bougeant.

\- Toi qui voulait m'arracher ma...

\- Tais-toi. Je pourrais vite changer d'avis.

\- Ok. Ok, je me tais.

Au rythme de la cadence, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de pousser des petits cris qui le rendait fou.

\- Tu veux savoir ce que c'est qu'un orgasme sexuel?

\- Tu serais prêt à me montrer?

\- Accroche-toi.

Avant qu'il ne fasse quoi que ce soit, je nous emmenais contre le mur derrière nous, et il put enfin se libérer. Sa bouche couverte de ma main, il s'exprimait ouvertement.

\- La vache...

\- Quoi?

\- Tu m'as filé de ces sensations, un truc de fou.

\- Oh.

\- Quoi, ça t'a pas plu?

\- Si, c'est juste que... Y'a un truc qui colle pas là.

\- Ah, à toi aussi, ça te le fait?

\- Ouais. Désolée.

\- Oh, t'excuse pas va.


	5. Toute la vie n'est qu'un voyage

Tandis qu'il se relevait pour s'habiller, je repliais mes ailes, et allais me coucher. C'était donc ma première expérience en tant que mortelle. J'aurais pensé à pire.

Le lendemain, je me levais, à demie nue, un grand t-shirt sur moi en guise de pyjama. Personne dans l'église, je filais donc voir quelques rayons de soleil. Entendant une voiture arriver, je reconnaissais le Padre et Tulip qui arrivaient vers moi.

\- Bonj... Gaby.

Son visage s'empourprissait. Tulip riait et me fit une bise amicale.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

\- Il se passe qu'apparemment, tes jambes rendent les hommes fous.

\- Oh...

\- Je t'ai ramené de quoi te changer. Je suppose que tu ne voudrais pas garder les mêmes habits indéfiniment.

\- Non, en effet. Merci.

\- Je t'en prie.

Je marchais, carton dans les mains, pour aller me changer dans la pièce du fond.

\- Bonjour, Gaby chérie.

Cass.

\- Merde !

\- Ton premier gros mot. Tu t'améliores.

\- Tu peux sortir? Je voudrais m'habiller.

\- Gaby, ma puce, après hier soir, je pense que t'as rien à craindre, tu sais.

\- Euh, t'es sûr?

\- Puisque je te le dis.

\- Très bien.

Dos à lui, j'enlevais donc mon t-shirt pour fouiller dans le carton donné par Tulip.

\- Finalement, je crois que j'vais sortir, ça vaut mieux !

Porte claquée, je pouvais donc me changer. Sous-vêtements enfilés, je tombais sur une jolie combinaison de cuir, et visiblement, Tulip avait prit soin de faire deux entailles pour que mes ailes ne déchirent pas tout. Fermées par deux fermetures éclair, l'idée était originale. Chaussures à talons aux pieds, et une fois coiffée, je pouvais sortir de la pièce.

\- Wow, regardez-moi ce canon !

J'arrangeais les derniers détails de ma tenue. Jesse semblait étonné, Tulip avait le sourire aux lèvres et Cassidy m'observait de son habituel coin.

\- Ça vous plait?

\- Gaby, tu es... Wow, j'ai même pas de mots.

\- À ce point-là? Dis-moi, tu as une cigarette?

\- Tiens.

Cigarette à la bouche, je filais vers l'entrée de l'église. Vite rejointe. Cassidy tendait sa main pour allumer sa cigarette du bout du doigt, tandis que je faisais claquer les miens pour allumer la mienne.

\- Tu fumes toi, maintenant?

\- Je n'ai pas les mêmes capacités à attraper des maladies graves que les humains.

\- Oh. En tout cas, sexy le claquement de doigts.

\- Ravie que ça te plaise.

Il me fit un clin d'oeil avant que Jesse ne sorte, allumant lui aussi sa cigarette, et suivie par Tulip qui demandait du feu. Chose que je lui offrais de suite.

\- Regardez-moi ce gang. Un vampire, une tueuse à gages, un prêtre possédé, et un ange déchu. On est pas beaux comme ça?

\- Tous la clope au bec.

\- Oh, j'ai une idée. On devrait tous sortir ce soir.

\- Sortir?

\- Tu verrais la civilisation humaine, Gaby.

\- Pourquoi pas?

\- Tulip.

\- Quoi? Faut bien qu'elle s'habitue.

Le soir arrivé, donc, Tulip arrivait pour nous emmener. Une fois arrivés dans le bar de la ville, Tulip et moi nous asseyions sur les tabourets, tandis que les deux garçons commandaient.

\- Alors dis-moi, Gaby, qu'est-ce que tu penses de nos deux amis?

\- Jesse? Cass? Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire?

\- Quoi? Ce sont des hommes, et tu es une femme.

\- Si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai couché avec le vampire hier soir.

Elle s'étouffait. Je lui tapais dans le dos.

\- Tu commences fort, toi, dis donc.

\- Quoi? J'ai pas pu me contrôler.

\- Et alors, c'était comment?

\- T'as de ces questions, toi.

\- Ben raconte !

\- C'était très bien... Mais quelque chose ne collait pas.

\- Comment ça?

Les gars nous donnaient nos verres, et discutaient entre eux.

\- Je sais pas. Un sentiment bizarre.

\- Ah, j'ai saisi.

Elle souriait.

\- Sans sentiments, y'aura toujours quelque chose de bizarre.

\- Sentiments? Amour, tu veux dire?

\- Tu as tout compris.

Je trinquais avec elle, et nous buvions à notre santé. Quelques minutes plus tard, une musique sortait du "juke-box", et Tulip m'emmenait danser. Je suivais à peu près ses mouvements, et au fil de la musique, je m'amusais. Les hommes présents nous regardaient, et quand l'un d'eux approchait vers nous, je vis Cassidy se lever. Mais je le stoppais de la main.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

\- J'aime pas être dérangée quand je suis avec mon amie.

\- Alors laisse-moi avec elle.

\- Tulip.

\- Dégage, sale con !

Avant qu'il ne porte la main sur elle, je saisissais son bras et lui bloquais dans le dos. Jesse était prêt à intervenir mais Tulip me laissait faire.

\- Quand elle dit qu'elle ne veut pas être dérangée, elle ne veut pas être dérangée. Alors les gros porcs dégoulinants de sueur et de testostérone sont pas les bienvenus parmi nous. Compris?

\- ...

\- Je t'ai demandé si t'avais compris !

La voix que je prenais flanquait la frousse à tout le monde.

\- J'ai... j'ai compris !

\- Alors un conseil : tu as intérêt de te barrer vite fait quand j'aurai lâché ton bras, sinon je demande à mes deux amis qui sont là de te régler ton compte, malgré le fait que j'aurais adoré te casser ta petite gueule de fiotte. Un... deux... trois.

À peine son bras lâché qu'il s'en allait, presque en courant. Tulip me tapait dans la main, et nous allions vers les gars, son bras autour de mes épaules.

\- Elle fait partie des nôtres !

\- Woah, t'as les gênes de la violence dans le sang.

\- J'ai horreur qu'on me dérange.

\- Super sexy.

\- Pff.

La soirée défilait tandis que nous descendions tous nos boissons. Direction le billard, où Jesse m'apprenait à jouer, sous le regard quelque peu jaloux de Cassidy. Je m'apprêtais à tirer, et d'un seul coup, quatre boules rentraient.

\- Vous me devez tous une bière !

\- La chance du débutant.

\- Tu serais pas un peu énervé, Cass?

\- Moi? Non.

\- J'aurais pu déceler l'énervement sur ton visage. Mais si tu le dis.

Une fois tous bien chauds, nous allions dehors fumer une cigarette. Jesse parlait avec Cassidy, et Tulip arrivait à côté de moi.

\- Ça va, beauté?

\- Hmm hmm, dis-je en fumant et en regardant la lune qui nous éclairait doucement.

\- Je vois comment ils te regardent, tous les deux.

\- Quoi?

\- Cassidy ne décrochait pas ses yeux de toi, et je connais assez Jesse pour dire que tu lui plais.

\- Hein?

\- J'ai eue une histoire avec lui. Mais je comprends bien que c'est fini.

\- Je vais te dire un secret. Je suis sur Terre en partie à cause de Genesis, ce qui le possède.

\- Ah bon?

\- Oui. Genesis m'a possédée avant lui. Et maintenant qu'il est en lui, la force qui le domine sera forcément attirée vers moi. Mais ne t'en fais pas. Je ne ferai rien avec lui.

\- Gaby.

\- Quoi?

\- Je m'en contrefous. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est d'éviter de lui briser le coeur, si jamais ça devait arriver.

\- Euh... Pour l'instant, ça ne risque pas. Je te signale quand même que Cassidy semble être jaloux des regards que ton cher révérend me porte.

\- Tu préfères Cassidy?

\- Je préfère personne, Tulip. Je dis juste que je ne vais pas me reporter sur Jesse alors que Cass et moi... Enfin, tu vois.

\- Ooooh, je comprends. Toi, tu as des sentiments.

\- Hein?

\- Tu veux déjà éviter de briser le coeur de Dracula, c'est mignon.

\- Non, c'est juste un semblant de logique.

\- Et c'est tout à ton honneur.

Jesse emmenait Tulip avec lui, tout en me faisant un clin d'oeil suggestif auquel je ne répondais pas. Cass s'asseyait à côté de moi, en me tendant une cigarette. Voyant les deux à côté adossés sur la voiture, je claquais les doigts pour allumer nos clopes.

\- Ah, ces deux-là... J'ai du louper un épisode.

\- Faut pas chercher à comprendre le Padre.

\- Oh, mais je cherche pas à le comprendre.

\- Heureusement. Dis-moi, tu t'es sacrément bien défendu tout à l'heure.

\- J'ai appris certaines choses en regardant les humains.

\- C'était super sexy.

En regardant Cassidy, je me surprenais à le trouver plutôt mignon. Il fumait, lunettes sur le nez. Je venais m'asseoir à califourchon sur ses genoux, face à lui, et lui piquait ses lunettes pour les mettre sur mon nez.

\- Tu veux encore me faire du mal, Gaby chérie?

\- Non, mais c'est juste que tes genoux sont plus confortables que les marches de ce bar. Ça te dérange pas?

\- Non.

Je posais ma tête sur son épaule en finissant ma cigarette, et il passait ses bras autour de ma taille pour finir la sienne. Une fois les deux autres revenus, Tulip venait me chuchoter à l'oreille :

\- Je te signale qu'il a ses mains dans le creux de tes reins.

\- Je sais.

\- Oh...

Nous restions là pendant presque une heure. Avant que je ne me relève avec Tulip, titubant jusqu'à la voiture. Elle s'installait au volant, Jesse à côté d'elle, et je filais derrière pour m'allonger sur la banquette, Cassidy n'hésitant pas une seconde à s'affaler sur moi, la tête pelotonnée sur ma poitrine. Je ne disais rien, trop bourrée pour répondre. Mes bras autour de lui, je m'endormais, la tête secouée par les effluves de la bière.

Lendemain matin, je fûs réveillée par un bruit sourd qui venait de l'extérieur de la voiture. Une femme tapait au carreau pour nous dire de dégager, et encore la tête sécouée, je lui sommais de partir, les yeux noirs et les crocs sortis, chose que je ne connaissais pas d'ailleurs.


	6. Dont la mort nous réveille

Une fois bien réveillée, je ne bougeais pas, étant donné que tout le monde dormait encore. Jesse fût le premier réveillé après moi, et au vu de la position de Cassidy, il riait.

\- Bien dormi, Gaby?

\- J'ai la tête en vrac, et un vampire qui dort la tête calée sur mes seins. Tu penses que j'ai bien dormi?

Il riait tout en me tendant une cigarette que je m'empressais de fumer, en m'efforçant de bouger le moins possible.

\- Tu as l'air confortable, il dort comme un bébé.

\- Merci de ce compliment... un peu bizarre.

\- Je t'en prie.

\- Et toi, bien dormi?

\- L'habitude de dormir bourré. Donc, oui, à peu près. En parlant de ça, j'aurais jamais deviné que les anges avaient une telle descente.

\- Nous mettons beaucoup plus de temps que vous, les mortels, à subir les effets de l'alcool.

Je fumais encore, et Cassidy resserrait son étreinte autour de moi, tout en se pelotonnant encore un peu plus, ce qui fit rire le révérend.

\- Quand je dis que t'as l'air confortable.

\- Pff.

Je finissais ma clope pour m'étirer un peu plus, tandis que Tulip se réveillait, venait me claquer un bisou sur le nez, avant d'aller discuter avec le prêtre. Je refermais doucement la portière derrière moi, mais manque de chance, j'avais réussi à réveiller Cassidy.

\- Salut.

\- Hey...

Ses petits yeux à demi ouverts me faisait rire.

\- Quoi? J'ai une tête à la con, je parie.

\- Non.

\- Merde. Quand elles disent non, ça veut dire le contraire.

\- Pff, je te jure.

\- En tout cas, moi, j'ai bien dormi.

\- Mes seins sont confortables, Cass?

\- C'est comme dormir sur un nuage.

Je riais, et m relevais un peu pour regarder derrière nous. Ne voyant plus rien, je regardais Cassidy qui s'était posé sur mon ventre.

\- Quoi?

\- Rien.

\- Sûr?

\- T'es jolie, même au réveil.

\- Heureusement que je suis pas maquillée, à quoi j'aurais ressemblé ?

\- À une fille bourrée, qui aurait le maquillage dégueulassé par un trop plein d'alcool.

\- Voilà à quoi je pensais.

Je remettais ma tête sur la banquette, tandis que Cass s'amusait avec mon ventre. Il y traçait des arabesques du bout de ses doigts.

\- Tulip a pensé à nous mettre à l'ombre.

\- Oui, prévenant de sa part.

Je riais à la sensation de ses doigts.

\- Je te chatouille?

\- Quoi?

\- Tu ris. Je te chatouille?

\- C'est comme ça qu'on dit?

\- Oui.

\- Alors, oui, tu me chatouilles.

Il continuait de plus belle sans pour autant forcer. De rire, je passais à une sensation agréable. Alors je le laissais faire. Jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à embrasser mon ventre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

\- On est peut être allés trop vite en besogne la première fois.

\- Cass...

\- T'inquiète pas pour le Padre et sa belle. Ils sont partis dans une autre voiture y'a plusieurs minutes déjà.

\- Qui te dit qu'ils vont pas revenir dans deux minutes?

\- Je le sais, c'est tout. À moins que tu ne veuilles pas...

\- T'as de quoi te protéger, au moins?

\- Toujours. Laisse moi faire, ok?

Je le laissais faire. Il savait se révéler doux, quand il le voulait. Les yeux fermés, je sentais de doux baisers sur mon ventre. Je laissais faire, tout en sentant l'envie monter petit à petit. Ses deux mains enlevaient le haut de ma combinaison, lentement, et ses yeux louchaient d'envie sur ma poitrine. J'enlevais son t-shirt à mon tour, traçant ses tatouages du bout des doigts. Ses lèvres posées dans ma nuque, il s'occupait de mes seins, jouant avec, sans pour autant être brutal. Me surprenant à pousser des soupirs suggestifs, il continuait, plus vite, en arranchant littéralement le bout de tissu qui le séparait de ma peau. Allongée au possible, il en venait à jouer avec mes tétons, du bout de la langue. Je fermais toujours les yeux, cambrant un peu mon dos et frottant ma jambe contre son intimité. Mes mains dévalaient son dos pour finir sur son jean, que je déboutonnais presque aussitôt. La main droite plongée dedans, je saisissais doucement sa virilité pour lui faire un peu de bien. Ce à quoi il répondit par des soupirs profonds, et des baisers plus insistants. J'augmentais la cadence, pour finir par me retrouver sur lui.

\- Tu sais ce que tu fais, Gaby?

\- Dis-moi si je le fais mal, Cass.

Son jean enlevé, je mordais doucement son intimité qui se révélait dure. Le regard de Cassidy était sur moi, et il m'aidait à enlever le dernier morceau de tissu qui me séparait de sa peau. Une fois sa virilité découverte, je la léchais doucement de bas en haut, ce qui me valut un : "Nom de dieu d'merde..." Regard plongé dans le sien, je commençais à lui donner le plaisir attendu. Doucement, sa colonne de chair se glissait dans ma gorge. Je faisais jouer ma langue autour en même temps. Et visiblement, ça avait l'air de lui plaire. Il caressait mes cheveux doucement en poussant des soupirs de plaisir. Je continuais, tout en augmentant un peu le rythme, et il continuait de soupirer, de plus en plus fort.

\- Gaby, chérie, continue... Continue, c'est... oh, c'est trop bon...

Je continuais donc, encore plus vite, ce qui me valut cette fois-ci des cris un peu plus poussés, et son dos arqué vers moi. Ma main en action en même temps, il hurlait presque. Et quand je stoppais un instant, son regard voulait tout dire.

\- Viens là.

Il enfila de quoi se protéger, et nous retournait pour se retrouver au-dessus de moi.

\- Retourne toi.

Je me retournais comme possible, pour le sentir rentrer doucement en moi, tandis que j'étais dos à lui.

\- Ce que t'es serrée...

\- Quoi? C'est pas bien?

\- Oh, si, au contraire, je ressens plus de sensations...

Il allait doucement, en me donnant de légers coups de reins. Je m'accrochais comme possible à la portière de la voiture, ressentant ses mouvements de façon amplifiée. Il se posait sur mon dos, mordillant doucement ma nuque, sans pour autant sortir les crocs, et jouais toujours avec ma poitrine en même temps. Sans faire attention, je cambrais mes reins, et il devenait fou.

\- Oh, Gaby chérie, tu sais pas ce que tu viens de faire, là...

Il s'emparait de mes bras pour me ramener avec lui, position à genoux, tandis qu'il s'emparait de ma taille pour me donner des coups de butoir de plus en plus forts. Cette fois-ci, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de crier.

\- Continue, continue...

Ses soupirs à mon oreille me rendait toute chose, et mon intimité s'en ressentait. Je me sentais trempée, tandis qu'il prenait plaisir à me faire du bien, et à s'en faire aussi. Ses mains remontant vers mes seins, il léchait ma nuque d'envie avant d'augmenter encore son rythme. La façon expérimentée qu'il avait de me faire l'amour me rendait toute chose. Je n'étais qu'une simple novice en la matière, mais visiblement, ça lui plaisait quand même. Mes bras autour de sa nuque, je soupirais à ses lèvres, qu'il embrassait langoureusement et sans retenue. Tandis que nos langues jouaient un balai sans fin, je sentais son rythme cardiaque augmenter, et ses coups de bassin se faire de plus en plus violents.

\- Oh chérie, je vais jouir, je vais pas tarder à jouir...

Je sentais son souffle s'accélérer, et ses coups de reins aller de plus en plus vite. Une drôle de sensation parcourait mon corps, tandis qu'il tenait mon cou dans sa main, et qu'il malaxait mes seins de l'autre. C'était comme une immense décharge électrique qui se répandait dans mon corps, et l'envie de crier était de plus en plus forte.

\- Si je crie, c'est grave?

\- Exprime-toi, on se fout des gens qui peuvent être autour...

Sa voix me rendait folle, aussi, je commençais à crier de plus en plus fort. La décharge envahissait mon corps, et sans m'en rendre compte, je trempais Cassidy comme jamais. Il étouffait mes cris avec ses doigts que je suçais langoureusement. Il enfonçait sa tête dans ma nuque pour étouffer ses cris, et une fois nos souffles calmés, il s'enlevait doucement de moi, retirant sa protection, qu'il posait sous le siège en attendant de se rhabiller pour aller la jeter. J'étais essoufflée, le dos arqué vers l'arrière, et la tête posée sur la banquette.

\- Je pourrais te dévorer du regard toute la journée.

\- À ce point-là?

\- T'es gaulée comme une déesse, chérie, fais-toi à l'idée.

\- Tant que c'est que du regard.

Le clin d'oeil qu'il m'adressait fut aussi suggestif que celui de Jesse la veille. Une fois habillé, il sortait de la voiture, tout en prenant soin de ne pas se découvrir au soleil. Je me rhabillais à mon tour, et allumais une cigarette piquée dans la boîte à gants de Tulip.

\- Rien que ça, c'est sexy.

\- Quoi?

\- Le claquement de doigts qui sort une flamme. Une vraie bombe.

\- Oh, Cass...

\- Quoi?

\- On en parle de ton doigt qui prend feu, ou...?

\- Quoi, comme ça?

Il tendait sa main vers le soleil, et son doigt prenait feu automatiquement. Ma combinaison ouverte sur un décolleté plus qu'affriollant (chose faite exprès, vu que je commençais à jouer de mes attributs avec une facilité déconcertante), je m'avançais près de Cassidy pour m'asseoir sur le bidon derrière lui. Jambes croisées, ses lunettes sur mon nez, je le narguais du bout de la langue. Et il souriait.

Jesse et Tulip firent leur retour. Toujours assise sur mon bidon, je baissais mes lunettes sur un révérend qui semblait prendre plaisir à loucher sur moi.

\- Un problème, Padre?

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi tu la regardes comme ça, alors?

\- Tu serais pas jaloux, Cassidy?

Je me levais, écrasant mon mégot de cigarette juste au pied de Jesse.

\- La vue d'un décolleté te donnerait-elle des ailes, Padre?

\- ...

\- Ou bien alors c'est quelque chose dans ton froc qui se sentirait pousser des ailes?

Tulip hurlait de rire un peu plus loin.

\- Elle a déjà trouvé une répartie fulgurante !

Jesse riait.

\- Pour un ange, tu es vite passée du côté obscur.

\- Crois-moi qu'un ange ne t'emmenerait pas aussi vite au Paradis rien qu'avec ses lèvres.

Je glissais vite ma main sur son pantalon pour la retirer aussitôt. Je retournais m'asseoir sur mon bidon, tandis que Cass observait le révérend.

\- Pourquoi cet élan de... sensualité?

\- Sensualité? Sérieusement? Cass, je t'en prie. Je n'ai rien fait de pire que ce que j'ai fait avec toi dans cette voiture. Tu va pas me faire une crise de jalousie?

\- Je devrais?

\- Je trouverais ça mignon.

Lui claquant un léger baiser sur la joue, je piquais la place du réverend à l'avant de la voiture, profitant d'un léger moment de répit avec ma nouvelle amie.

\- Quand je te dis que tu attires les hommes, je ne pense pas me tromper.

\- Si tu savais ce qui s'est passé sur ta banquette arrière...

\- Je ne veux même pas savoir. Mais je suis contente que tu aies prit du bon temps.

Nous rigolions comme deux vieilles amies d'école. Jesse arrivait à la fenêtre de ma portière, et murmurais quelques mots à mon oreille, tandis que je baissais un peu mes lunettes.

\- Tu sais, ce petit jeu ne marchera pas toujours.

\- Quel petit jeu, Padre?

\- Je vois bien la façon que tu as de me regarder. Et tu auras remarqué la mienne également.

\- Difficile de ne pas remarquer.

Je regardais vers Tulip qui me murmurait : "Mets le paquet, qu'on rigole." Je décidais de l'écouter.

\- Genesis n'aura aucun effet sur moi, Jesse. Il faudra être plus convaincant. Mais saches une chose.

Je prenais doucement sa mâchoire dans ma main gauche.

\- Pour moi, un homme n'a pas besoin de jouer les êtres farouches.

Je mordais sa lèvre inférieure doucement. Entendant le léger soupir qu'il poussait, je m'approchais de son oreille, et lui murmurais :

\- Le jour où tu pourras me donner autant de plaisir que me donne ton copain vampire, là, on pourra discuter tous les deux, Padre. Mais en attendant, range ce truc qui pend entre tes jambes, et porte tes couilles comme l'homme que tu es, ça changera de d'habitude.

Clin d'oeil à Cass qui montait à l'arrière, tape dans la main de Tulip, et Jesse montait également.


	7. La mort de l'un est le pain de l'autre

Nous nous arrêtions sur le bord d'une route au milieu de nulle part. Cassidy protégé par une couverture, Jesse, le regard fuyant, et Tulip qui regardait vers moi.

\- Eh, le canon, montre-nous tes capacités.

\- Quoi?

\- Ben quoi? Tout ce qu'on a vu, à présent, c'est tes ailes.

\- Oh.

Je sortais de la voiture, Jesse aussi, et il ouvrait les fermetures éclair de ma combinaison pour que je puisse voler en toute quiétude. Une fois dans les airs, je prenais ma forme démoniaque et arrivais vers lui, juste à temps pour éviter un massacre. Tulip sortait à son tour, et au vu de son air choqué en voyant ma forme démoniaque, elle me demanda une chose.

\- Tu dévores les corps des personnes décédées?

J'hochais la tête pour lui répondre, et en un éclair, elle regardait Jesse.

\- Alors, j'ai un travail pour toi.

Comme l'autre soir, une voix résonnait dans ma tête. Et le mot "mort" résonnait dans ma tête comme un son de cloche. Sans le vouloir, je me retrouvais affublée de ma toge noire, et je regardais mes deux accolytes.

\- Ça va devoir attendre quelques minutes.

Je m'envolais là où la voix me portait. Et je me retrouvais devant une maison tout à fait normale. La voix provenait de l'étage. Aussitôt, j'allais m'agripper à la fenêtre, pour y voir deux jeunes femmes apeurées par ma présence. Fenêtre ouverte, je faisais irruption dans la pièce.

\- Pourquoi ai-je été appelée?

\- C'est toi, "l'ange mangeur de chair"?

\- Pourquoi ai-je été appelée? Il n'y a aucun corps ici.

Doucement, j'allais vers les deux jeunes femmes, et les empoignait à la gorge.

\- J'ai horreur que l'on m'appelle pour des gamineries ! J'ai définitivement passé l'âge !

D'une violence extrême, je les envoyaient dans le mur à ma droite, et elles se tenaient la tête.

\- La prochaine fois, votre plus belle prière sera celle de votre mort.

Je repartais par la fenêtre, et m'en retournais de là où j'étais partie. Une fois au sol, je regardais Tulip.

\- Quoi?

\- T'as trouvé de quoi manger?

\- Deux gamines qui voulaient jouer avec les esprits.

\- C'est vilain ça, rétorquait Cassidy d'un coin d'ombre un peu plus loin.

\- Je n'aime pas qu'on me dérange pour des enfantillages.

\- Ma pauvre Gaby...

J'allais le rejoindre pour m'asseoir sur ses genoux, telle une enfant. Et la tête posée sur son épaule, j'interrogeais Tulip.

\- C'est quoi, ce fameux "travail", dont tu me parlais?

\- Jesse et moi sommes à la porsuite d'un homme depuis déjà plusieurs années, et on l'a retrouvé. On veut que tu nous aides à le tuer.

J'étais abasourdie.

\- Vous voulez que je vous aide à buter ce type?

\- Oui.

\- Oh. Dites-moi où il est, et ce sera vraiment pas long.

Cass me tendait une clope que je prenais directement entre mes lèvres. Le feu émanant de son doigt suffisait à l'allumer, et je reposais ma tête sur son épaule.

\- Je suis si confortable que ça?

\- T'es mon coussin.

\- Un coussin? Vraiment?

\- Oui.

\- C'est mignon.

\- Vous comptez rester là longtemps?

\- C'est pour quand ce boulot?

\- Demain soir. On a l'adresse.

\- Alors, va pour demain soir.

Du bout de la langue, je taquinais les lèvres de Cass qui mordait la mienne. Une fois relevée, Tulip me donnait une main aux fesses, et je faisais un clin d'oeil des plus suggestif au révérend qui me le retournait.

\- Je conduis.

\- Quoi?

D'un claquement de doigts, les clés de Tulip arrivaient dans ma main, et je prenais le volant.

\- Elle est pas sexy?

Tous dans la voiture, je démarrais en trombe pour nous amener au bar où nous étions la veille. Jesse venait m'ouvrir la porte, tel un gentleman, et Cass m'attirait dans ses bras.

\- Prête à te soûler encore une fois de plus, chérie?

\- Pas cette fois, Cass. Je viens voir une connaissance.

\- Une connaissance? Vraiment?

\- Je ne suis pas le seul ange banni du Paradis au Texas, mon tout beau.

Lunettes sur le nez, j'ouvrais la porte du bar pour tomber sur ma vieille ennemie de toujours.

\- Tiens tiens.

\- Grace. Quel déplaisir.

\- Parce que tu crois qu'une greluche dans ton genre est un plaisir pour les yeux? Gabrielle?

Je riais en m'approchant d'elle.

\- Ma pauvre Grace, toujours aussi agréable de discuter avec toi. Qu'est-ce que tu fais au Texas?

\- J'ai un message pour toi.

\- Un message? Vraiment?

Les autres entraient, et Tulip s'asseyait à côté de moi.

\- Oui, un message. Ils veulent ton retour là-haut.

J'hurlais de rire à gorge déployée en descendant une demie bouteille de tequila qui trônait sur le comptoir.

\- Mon retour? Non mais je rêve? Dieu me bannit de son royaume, et maintenant, on demande mon retour?

Je me levais de mon tabouret pour approcher d'elle, et au vu de son visage...

\- Tu mens.

Je déployais mes ailes et l'agrippais à la gorge pour la projeter dans le mur du fond.

\- Pourquoi es-tu là?

\- Matthieu m'a envoyée pour t'éliminer.

\- Matthieu?

Je riais encore une fois de plus avant de lui asséner plusieurs coups de poing dans la mâchoire et dans la gorge, ce qui la fit tomber à terre, en essayant de récupérer son souffle.

\- Et tu as vraiment cru que cet immonde sac à merde allait être clément avec toi?

Je la relevais d'une main contre le mur, les yeux injectés de sang, et les crocs dehors.

\- Le seul problème qui se pose entre toi et moi, c'est qu'il a omit de te dire quelque chose, ma petite chérie.

Son regard changeait du tout au tout.

\- Contrairement à moi, il t'a envoyée ici sans aucun de tes précieux petits pouvoirs. Tu n'es plus aussi haut gradée qu'au Paradis, Grace. Et moi, contrairement à toi, je peux te faire souffrir comme tu avais l'habitude de me faire souffrir tout là-haut.

Une clé de bras, et je la trainais devant tout le monde. Enfin, les seules personnes qui étaient restées.

\- Gaby.

\- Il faut qu'elle paie.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait?

\- Elle est celle qui a fait en sorte que je sois ici. Je l'ai remerciée, mais si elle m'a faite venir ici, enfin, si elle m'a dénoncée, c'est pour mieux me tuer. Mais manque de bol, c'est le contraire qui va se produire. Jesse, Tulip, sortez.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Parce que je n'ai pas envie que vous soyez témoins de la boucherie qui va suivre. Vraiment.

\- Et pourquoi Cassidy reste?

\- Parce que cette chère Grace que vous voyez là, a du sang humain et pur dans ses veines. Et que je suis certaine que Cass se fera une joie de boire un coup en notre santé.

Personne ne bougeait.

\- SORTEZ !

Ce qu'ils firent tous les deux. Cassidy venait à côté de moi.

\- Grace, Grace, Grace, tu as toujours été d'une crédulité déconcertante.

\- J'ai soif, chérie, pas toi?

\- Envoie.

Il balançait une bouteille de whisky que je rattrapais à la volée.

\- Joli.

J'en descendais une bonne partie avant de la lui rendre. Et comme prise d'une envie soudaine, je cassais le bras droit de Grace, qui hurlait d'une façon peu équivoque.


	8. Noir comme l'enfer

\- On dirait Donnie quand le Padre lui a fait la même chose !

\- C'est marrant les cris de lapin que peuvent pousser les humains quand on leur casse quelque chose. Vous, les vampires, vous avez les cris plus grave. C'est moins drôle, mais c'est plutôt sexy dans son genre.

\- Quoi, tu...? Tu me casses les mains et tu trouves que je suis sexy alors que j'hurle de douleur?

\- Désolée, chou.

L'autre bras brisé en deux endroits, je la laissais gîr au sol tel un pantin désarticulé.

\- Une autre chose qu'il faut que tu saches, Grace...

Je m'asseyais sur son dos en attrapant sa cheville gauche.

\- Le bruit de tes os se brisant dans mes mains est une symphonie à mes oreilles.

Sa cheville se brisait doucement, et Cassidy réprimait un gémissement.

\- Ce que t'es chaude quand tu t'énerves.

\- Et c'est pas fini.

Tour à tour, tous les os de son corps étaient brisés. Elle hurlait de douleur, ne pouvant plus bouger.

\- Achève-moi... Si c'est ce que tu veux...

\- Oh, mais je vais le faire, Grace. Par contre, juste une chose avant.

Je demandais à Cassidy d'approcher, et lui tendant la gorge de Grace, il mordait dedans à pleines dents, le sang dégoulinant de sa bouche.

\- Elle a bon goût, cette garce !

Il s'abreuvait au possible, ne laissant que peu pour que je puisse l'achever moi-même.

\- Oh, et si jamais tu revois Matthieu, dis lui de ma part qu'il aille se faire enculer, bien profondément.

D'un revers des mains, je lui brisais la nuque. Pour finir par la dévorer entièrement, son sang coulant sur moi. Les yeux revenus à la normale, Cass me regardait de haut en bas.

\- Tu sais que tu m'excites comme ça?

\- Oh, vraiment?

Je me rapprochais de lui, tandis qu'il m'agrippait par la taille, me collant à lui.

\- Il t'en reste un peu, là.

\- Où ça?

\- Là.

Il léchait le sang qui me restait sur le visage et dans ma nuque.

\- Hmm, un vrai bonbon.

Je riais, tandis que Tulip et Jesse revenaient.

\- Elle est où?

Cass pointait mon ventre du doigt.

\- Tu as tué un ange?

\- Oui, ce même ange qui voulait me tuer. Vous y croyez à ça?

\- T'as de sacrées fréquentations.

Le bar pour nous tous seuls, je proposais les tournées à mes amis.

Partis au billard, je m'amusais avec Jesse, Cassidy qui me lorgnait du coin de l'oeil. En m'asseyant sur la table de billard, j'enroulais mes jambes autour des siennes et tirais. Deux boules de rentrées. En tendant la queue de billard à Cassidy, je posais mes mains sur les épaules du révérend qui me posait à terre, en me tenant par les hanches. Cassidy réprimant un léger feulement, je le calmais aussitôt en glissant mes mains sous son t-shirt.

\- Calme-toi, Cass.

\- J'aime pas quand tu joues avec lui, comme ça.

\- Oh, il est jaloux, c'est mignon.

Cass tirait à son tour, mais manquait son but. Je restais derrière lui, perchée sur mes talons, et la tête sur son épaule, tout en laissant mes mains sous son t-shirt.

\- Gaby...

\- Quoi?

\- Je te conseille de pas descendre tes mains.

\- Elles sont très bien là, mes mains.

\- Garde-les là, ma puce, tu seras mignonne.

Tandis que Tulip et Jesse jouaient à leur tour, j'embêtais un peu Cassidy. Mais rien de méchant. Assise sur la table derrière nous, je posais ma tête dans son dos. Lui s'asseyait sur une chaise devant moi, laissant ma tête sur son épaule, et en entourant ma nuque de ses bras.

\- S'ils sont pas mignons.

\- Tu trouves?

\- Un vrai p'tit couple.

Je riais et déposais un baiser sur la nuque de Cassidy qui soupirait doucement.

\- Ça va?

\- Oui. Et toi?

\- C'est bête à dire, mais un vampire vient de trouver le Paradis.

Je ne disais rien, et entourais son torse de mes bras.

Plus tard dans la soirée, je n'avais pas bougé. Cassidy non plus. Et vu l'heure, nous allions tous nous coucher. Dans la voiure de Tulip encore une fois. Jesse et elle à l'avant, moi allongée à l'arrière, mais cette fois-ci, ce fut moi qui me pelotonnait contre le torse de Cass. Il avait son bras autour de ma taille, et son autre main caressait doucement mes cheveux.


	9. Devant l'amour et la Mort

\- Je passerais des heures comme ça.

\- C'est agréable.

Nous parlions tous bas, étant donné que les deux autres dormaient.

\- Même tes cheveux sont doux.

\- J'aime bien quand tu me caresses les cheveux. Ça me détend.

\- Oh, ben je vais continuer, alors.

Tandis que je posais ma tête contre sa clavicule, et mes lèvres vers sa nuque, je l'entendais chantonner. Je le laissais faire, enlevant les dernières traces de sang qui restait de ça de là sur sa peau. Il continuait à chantonner, tout en me gardant près de lui. L'air de sa chanson m'apaisait, je le sentais à mon rythme cardiaque. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, je le regardais pendant un petit moment. Il déposa un doux baiser sur ma tête. Toujours en caressant mes cheveux, je continuais de le regarder. Et en me relevant un peu, je l'embrassais doucement. Sans aucun sous-entendu. Un doux baiser, ma main posée sur sa joue. Une fois rompu, je plongeais mes yeux dans les siens, pour que ce soit lui qui m'embrasse doucement. Cette fois-ci dans un baiser plus long, mais toujours sans aucun sous-entendu. Nos lèvres séparées, il posait son front sur le mien, tout en caressant doucement mon dos.

\- Bonne nuit, Gaby chérie.

\- Bonne nuit, mon Cass.

Pelotonné contre lui, je m'endormais, les mains emmitouflées sous son t-shirt.

Je me sentais bien avec lui, malgré le fait que j'avais pu dire toutes ces insanités auparavant. Il m'apaisait, lui qui m'avait apprit toutes ces choses en si peu de temps. Un ange démoniaque et un vampire. Situation cocace. Même les battements de son coeur, aussi peu nombreux soit-ils, étaient une douce musique à mes oreilles.

Lendemain matin. Je fus la première réveillée. Sans trop de bruit, je sortais de la voiture pour allumer une cigarette, et retourner sur le même bidon où je me trouvais hier. Pendant un long moment, je réfléchissais à tout ce qui s'était passé en si peu de temps. Perdue dans mes pensées, Jesse fut le second réveillé, et cette fois-ci sans attendre, il arrivait vers moi pour me coller à sa taille.

\- Bonjour Gaby.

\- Dis donc, Padre, tu m'as l'air d'être en forme, ce matin.

\- Tu ne sais pas jusqu'où ma forme pourrait aller.

\- Ah bon? Raconte moi alors, je voudrais bien savoir.

Ses mains sur ma taille, il me murmurait des mots à l'oreille. Tout ce que j'entendais fût : "tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates avec moi, Gabrielle. Je t'aurais donné mon âme pour avoir ce corps sous mes mains."

Je retournais sur mon bidon, et rallumais une cigarette, ainsi que la sienne.

\- Dommage pour toi, Padre. Tu es arrivé trop tard.

Cassidy était derrière Jesse, et dès que le révérend fut retourné vers lui, il eût comme cadeau un crochet du droit en plein dans le nez.

\- Un conseil, Padre, si tu veux que je reste gentil. Ne la touche pas, et n'imagine même pas tirer quoi que ce soit d'elle.

Jesse filait vers le bar, et Cassidy arrivait vers moi, tandis que je l'enroulais de mes jambes puor l'embrasser doucement.

\- Salut.

\- Salut. Bien dormi?

\- Oui. Et toi?

\- J'ai eu l'impression de dormir dans des draps de soie.

Je riais. Tulip se levait à son tour.

\- Salut vous deux.

\- Hey.

\- Il est où le Padre?

\- Parti dans le bar.

\- Oh ok. Merci.

Elle partait en direction du bar, tandis que Cass enroulait ses bras autour de ma nuque.

\- Ça te dirait qu'on rentre à l'église?

\- Pourquoi tu voudrais rentrer?

\- Le confort d'un lit me manque.

\- Oh, je vois.

\- Non, mais ce que je veux dire, c'est que mon dos ressent aussi la douleur.

\- Attends voir.

Je le mettais dos à moi, et commençais à le masser doucement. Son dos craquait sous mes doigts, et il en soupirait de bonheur.

\- Oh, nom de D... Pardon.

\- Tu sais, ça me fait plus rien.

\- Oh, Gaby chérie, même pour ça, tu t'y prends comme une reine.

\- Ravie que ça te plaise.

Jesse revenait.

\- Tu rentres, Padre?

\- Vous voulez venir?

\- On vient.

Une bise à Tulip avant de partir, et nous rentrions à l'église. Juste à temps pour l'office. Jesse allait s'installer devant, et les fidèles arrivaient les uns après les autres. Très peu, mais il en arrivait. Dans les bras de Cass, je voyais un jeune homme arriver de dos. Mais en voyant ses cheveux, je le reconnaissais tout de suite.

\- C'est lui que je protégeais.

\- Ah, le... le gosse.

Je soupirais, et écoutais Jesse dans son discours. Une femme arrivait en face de nous. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, je commençais à m'endormir, lorsque l'office se terminait. Tout le monde quittait l'église, et le gamin posait son regard sur moi en partant. Je le regardais partir, et la sensation dans mon coeur me faisait mal.

\- Je pensais pas me sentir aussi mal.

\- Tu as des remords.

\- Je l'ai abandonné. Pauvre gosse.

\- Il est encore en vie. Tu fais partie de lui malgré tout.

\- Si tu le dis.

Jesse passait devant nous, avant de sortir avec la femme qui était assise sur le banc de devant. Cass et moi allions dans la pièce du fond, retrouver le lit. Je me changeais vite, pour enfiler mon t-shirt en guise de pyjama, et Cass se posait à côté de moi.

\- Fatiguée?

\- Ça fait du bien. Autant, tu es confortable, mais autant, j'aime ce lit.

Dos à lui, il passait sa main sur ma cuisse en remontant vers mon ventre. Avant de se coller contre moi, sa tête sur mon épaule.

\- Cassidy.

\- Gaby?

\- Embrasse-moi.


	10. Le commencement vers la Mort

La tête tournée vers lui, il m'embrassait doucement. Pour continuer plus vivement. Une fois de nouveau face à lui, il se collait à moi, prenant ma jambe dans sa main pour se glisser entre. En titillant mes lèvres du bout de sa langue, il me demandait l'accès, que je lui donnais. Dans une étreinte sensuelle, nous continuions de nous embrasser, et encore une fois de plus, je glissais mes mains sur son caleçon, prenant ses fesses dans mes mains pour le rapprocher encore plus de moi. Il grognait d'envie en riant aussi, et glissait sa main vers mon entrejambes.

\- T'es trempée, ma puce...

\- Ah oui?

\- Oh que oui.

Doucement, il glissait deux de ses doigts en moi. Je le laissais faire en gémissant doucement, tandis qu'il mordait ma lèvre en grognant.

\- Tu vas te demander pourquoi je suis toujours aussi... enfin, toujours comme ça avec toi.

\- Comme ça, comment?

\- Toujours prêt...

\- Non, je me demande pas.

\- Tu m'excites, Gaby, y'a longtemps que j'avais plus ressenti ça.

Il reprenait mes lèvres en otage pour retirer ses doigts et me coller un peu plus contre lui. Une main dans ses cheveux, et l'autre sur ses fesses, je donnais des légers coups de bassin tout en gémissant, chose qu'il entendait, visiblement. De plus en plus vite, nos gémissements de plus en plus intenses, la sauvagerie de notre acte s'en suivait. Je me mettais à califourchon sur lui, les mains glissant dans son boxer, et je commençais à lui faire du bien.

\- Oh, Gaby...

Il se mordait les lèvres en guise de signe de plaisir intense.

\- Fais pas ça.

\- Pas quoi?

\- Arrête de te mordre les lèvres.

\- Comme ça?

Il recommençait.

\- Cass...

\- Quoi?

\- J'ai envie de toi. Maintenant.

D'un seul mouvement de bras, il me plaçait dos à lui, en m'accrochant les mains sur le rebord du lit, et en levant ma taille pour me pénétrer sans attendre. Ses mains sur mes hanches, il faisait le travail. Doucement, il me faisait suivre ses mouvements pour faire un va-et-vient des plus plaisants. La tête en arrière, une vague de plaisir me submergeait. Ses mains glissaient sur mon corps tandis que je bougeais toujours sur lui. Mais plus ça allait, et plus je voulais.

\- Gaby...

\- Hmm?

\- Je veux pas te faire peur, mais là...

Je m'inquiétais.

\- Quoi?

Il chuchotait à mon oreille.

\- Gaby, ma puce, j'ai envie de te faire mal.

\- Me faire mal?

\- Pas dans le mauvais sens du terme, mais... Si tu me laisses faire, et que tu te détends, tu verras que ça va te plaire.

En décidant de lui faire confiance, je le laissais se retirer de moi. Je me mettais à sa place, à quatre pattes, et le laissais faire. Totalement excitée, je gémissais à chaque fois qu'il passait sa langue sur mon intimité. D'une sensibilité incroyable. Et une fois bien détendue, il revenait en moi, mais cette fois-ci, pas de la même façon.

\- Oh, putain de merde...

Le gémissement que je lâchais lui fit comprendre que la sensation qu'il me procurait relevait presque d'un orgasme. Ses mains sur mes hanches, il commençait à aller de plus en plus vite, tout en poussant des cris des plus excitants. Je sentais le moindre de ses mouvements, et je n'en était que plus enflammée.

\- Nom de dieu de merde... Oh, Gaby, putain, c'est trop bon...

Il allait encore de plus en plus vite, me faisant hurler comme jamais. Mais peureux que Jesse nous entende, je le rassurais.

\- T'en fais pas... Je peux contrôler son esprit par le biais de Genesis... Il ne rentrera pas... Continue, Cass... Continue... Oh, bébé...

Au plus fort de sa vitesse, je me remettais à hurler, tandis qu'il était proche d'exploser.

\- Gaby... Gaby... oh... oh chérie, je vais jouir... Fais-moi jouir...

Je plaquais ses reins contre moi et contrôlais comme possible ses mouvements. Et dans un râle plus que sexy, il jouissait. Le cri qu'il poussait, tout en se donnant à moi du mieux possible relevait d'un orgasme plus qu'éclatant.

Exténuée. Voilà le mot. J'étais exténuée. Complètement nue, et la tête sur l'épaule de Cass, j'essayais de reprendre mon souffle.

\- Gaby?

\- Hmm?

J'étais trempée de sueur.

\- J'ai rêvé où tu m'as appelé bébé?

J'évitais son regard, pour me rappeler ce que j'avais bien pu dire. Et en y réfléchissant, il avait raison.

\- Je... désolée, je...

\- T'excuses pas.

Il me ramenait dans ses bras.

\- Au moins, maintenant, je sais que ça peut aller plus loin que ça, pour toi et moi.

Je ne répondais rien, étant donné que mes mots furent remplacés par un sourire. Recouverts de la couverture qui était à terre deux minutes plus tôt, je m'assoupissais dans ses bras, avant d'entendre un cri déchirant.

\- C'était quoi ça?

Habits enfilés, je sortais en quatrième vitesse de la chambre pour arriver dehors. Une femme était traînée par les cheveux, et je reconnaissais Donnie.

\- Où t'es, révérend? Tu crois que ma femme se laissera intimider? Hein?

\- JESSE !

Il arrivait aussitôt.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

\- Dans quel droit tu oses dire à ma femme qu'elle peut porter plainte contre moi?

\- Calme le, où je m'en charge.

\- T'approches pas de moi, salope, où je te fais sauter le crâne.

La meilleure réplique pour me mettre hors de moi.

\- Ben vas-y, Donnie, t'attends quoi?

J'avançais à pas lents.

\- T'approches pas, j'ai dit !

\- Allez, tire ! Si c'est que ça pour te faire pousser des ailes !

Je m'approchais encore de lui avant qu'il ne me tire une balle dans le ventre.

\- Gaby !

\- Dommage, Donnie, c'est pas pour cette fois.

D'un revers du bras droit, je l'envoyais valser au loin.

\- Et la prochaine fois que tu voudras faire le cake, essaye au moins d'avoir un semblant de dignité !

Je retournais dans l'église, suivie de Cass.

\- Hop hop, viens par là, toi.

Il m'attrapait par la taille.

\- T'es belle quand tu t'énerves.

\- J'aime pas qu'on me fasse chier pour rien.

D'un seul coup, nous fûmes stoppés par la voix de Genesis qui retentissait dans l'air.

\- Il me fout toujours des frissons quand il fait ça.

Je sortais pour voir le révérend accroupi à l'arbre où se trouvait Donnie.

\- Jesse.

\- Mets... le revolver... dans ta bouche.

\- Jesse, fais pas ça !

J'allais vers eux et sortais Jesse de son état d'emprise.

\- C'est quoi ton problème?

\- Gaby...

\- Quoi?

\- Tu saignes...

Je regardais mon ventre pour en sortir la balle qui tombait aussitôt à terre.

\- C'est rien, ça. Laisse-le partir, s'il a envie de se tuer, qu'il le fasse tout seul.

\- Hmm...

La main sur son épaule, je l'aidais à se relever tandis que Donnie, ayant prit peur, s'en allait comme un lapin.

\- Merci, Gaby.

\- Je sais ce que Genesis peut nous faire faire. Va te reposer un peu, tu fais peur à voir, Padre.

Il me faisait un bisou sur la tempe avant de partir dans l'église.


	11. Tout le monde finit par mourir

Je le regardais partir au loin, avant de ressentir une vive douleur dans la tête, chose qui ne m'était encore jamais arrivée. Sans le vouloir, la douleur me projetait des images d'avant mon arrivée. Une maison close? Qu'est-ce que... Cassidy dans une maison close? La débauche des vampires, je vous jure... Non mais...

Une scène bizarre se passait dans ma tête tandis que je me tordais de douleur à terre. Je le voyais dans ce qui semblait être une voiture... Et... Tulip? Tulip qui l'avait dans ses bras... et NOM DE...

\- Cassidy !

Le seul mot que j'avais prononcé depuis plusieurs minutes après que ma crise soit passée. Essayant de me relever au possible, je sentais la rage monter, mais je ne voulais pas la laisser paraître.

\- Tu m'as appelé, Gaby?

\- T'as embrassé Tulip?

\- Quoi?

\- Me mens pas, je l'ai vu.

Désorienté, je reprenais la parole.

\- Écoute, je vais pas te faire une scène de jalousie pour ce qu'il s'est passé, c'était bien avant que j'arrive. Mais elle comme toi auriez pu me le dire. Enfin bref, que je te retrouve dans une maison close encore une fois, et je te coupe la queue ainsi que ta tête, c'est bien compris?

\- Chef, oui, chef !

\- Pff.

\- En attendant, je vais te dire quelque chose.

Il arrivait près de moi pour enlacer doucement ma taille.

\- De toutes les...

\- Euh, formule autrement, s'il te plaît.

\- Parmi mes... dérives, et autres conquêtes, tu es très certainement la plus belle d'entre toutes. Et, je dois dire que je prends plaisir à embrasser tes lèvres à chaque fois... Ainsi que poser mes mains sur ce corps des plus envoûtants... Gaby, c'est toi que je veux, pas une autre. Ok?

\- Hmm... Je te crois.

\- Tant mieux.

Il m'embrassait doucement tandis que Jesse arrivait vers nous.

\- Gaby, je peux te voir deux minutes?

\- J'arrive, Padre.

Je prenais la main de Cass avant de lui demander quelque chose.

\- Ça te dirait qu'on sorte un soir? Rien que toi et moi?

\- C'est un rencard?

\- Ça en a l'air.

\- D'habitude, c'est les hommes qui proposent. Mais j'aime l'idée. Tu voudrais aller où?

\- Je sais pas. Quelque chose de... Classe... Qui change? Non?

\- Si je t'emmenais danser?

\- Danser?

\- Oui, on peut aller danser si tu veux, y'a un bal ce soir à quelques kilomètres.

\- L'idée me plaît. Mais juste une chose, trouve un costume.

\- J'en trouverais un. Et toi...

\- J'ai ce qu'il faut. J'en profiterais pour parler à Tulip.

\- Très bien. Je te laisse, beauté, je dois aller réparer la clim. Le Padre va me taper sur les doigts.

\- Ok, je vais voir ce qu'il me veut.

Un bisou à l'arrachée et j'allais voir Jesse.

\- Alors, Padre, de quoi tu voulais me parler?

\- Du job dont Tulip et moi t'avons parlé.

\- Le type que vous avez retrouvé?

\- Oui.

\- Euh, Jesse, je sors avec Cassidy ce soir. Mais si tu veux, on peut caler ça en même temps.

\- Tu sors?

\- Oui. Je sors.

\- Woah.

\- Un commentaire?

\- Non. Je suis content pour toi.

\- Merci.

\- Donc, l'homme que nous avons retrouvé...

Il enchaînait son speech que j'écoutais à la volée. Jusqu'à l'arrivée de Tulip.

\- Hey vous deux.

\- Tiens, Tulip, tu tombes bien, lui dis-je.

\- Un problème?

\- J'aurai à te parler, et tu vas m'aider en même temps.

\- Je te suis, princesse.

Nous allions vers la chambre, et quand la porte fût fermée, j'engageais la parole.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais embrassé Cassidy?

\- Je... Comment tu es au courant de ça?

\- Visiblement, un des sbires du vieux croûlant au-dessus de nos têtes aurait trouvé drôle de m'envoyer un flash mémoriel.

\- Je... Je pensais pas que ce serait important. Mais en fait, quand je l'ai tabassé après la mort de Lacey, je pensais que c'était Clive en train de se taper une des filles. Mais le problème, c'est que c'était Cassidy que j'ai frappé. Il a volé par la fenêtre de la chambre, et sa gorge s'est empalée sur un éclat de verre. J'ai tellement eu la trouille qu'on l'a emmené à l'hôpital, j'hurlais contre moi-même et il m'a demandé de l'embrasser.

Je ne disais rien, contrôlant la rage qui semblait vouloir se déchaîner.

\- Je... Hmm... Merci de me l'avoir dit.

\- Quand on est arrivés à l'hôpital, j'ai demandé à ce qu'il soit vu par quelqu'un, et il a glissé jusqu'à une salle remplie de perfusions, j'avais remarqué les traces de sang par terre... et quand j'ai ouvert la porte, il se descendait des poches comme des mojitos.

Malgré moi, j'hurlais de rire à sa réplique.

\- Je te remercie de m'avoir dit la vérité. Mais tu aurais du me le dire plus tôt.

\- Désolée.

\- Passons outre, je sors ce soir.

\- Un rencard? Avec Dracula?

\- Lui-même. Nous allons danser.

\- Woah, il se montre romantique, le bonhomme.

\- Quelle heure il est?

\- Dix-huit heures trente.

\- Déjà? Woah, ça file. Tu vas m'aider.

Nous discutions tout en fouillant dans les cartons de vêtements. Jusqu'à tomber sur une sublime rouge soutenu, qui mettrait en valeur ma peau mâte.

\- Tu vas être magnifique, là-dedans. Il va craquer.

\- Tu penses?

\- Oh oui.

Donc, une fois changée, je laissais Tulip me coiffer. Et pour le maquillage, je misais sur une valeur sûre. La bouche rouge, et les yeux légers. Donc une fois prête, j'enfilais une jolie paire de talons hauts, pour sortir de la chambre.

\- Gaby?

Jesse était interloqué.

\- Woah, tu es magnifique. Vraiment sublime.

\- Merci, Jesse. Où est Cass?

\- Il arrive, il s'est trouvé un costard. Tu vas voir, très classe.

En effet, Cassidy arrivait en face de moi, les cheveux en bataille, mais d'une façon plutôt coiffé décoiffé, un costume noir et blanc qui lui allait très bien, et l'étonnement sur son visage.

\- Gaby... Oh, Gabrielle...

Il approchait de moi pour me prendre les mains.

\- Tu es certainement l'ange le plus magnifique qu'il m'est été donné de voir dans ma longue vie. Gaby, tu es... J'ai même pas de mot.

Visiblement, ses émotions étaient décuplées.

\- Tu es très beau, Cassidy.

\- Pas aussi beau que toi, ma belle.

En attendant que la nuit tombe, nous nous installions sur le petit banc dans l'entrée de l'église. Je m'installais sur ses genoux comme j'en avais l'habitude, et je sentais ses mains caresser gentiment mon dos. Je me sentais bien.

\- Cass?

\- Hmm?

\- Promets-moi une chose.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Me laisse pas tomber.

\- Ma puce, je te décrocherais la lune si je le pouvais. Alors, t'en fais pas pour ça. Jamais je te laisserai.

\- Je l'espère. Parce que je le vivrai pas bien.

Je l'embrassais doucement, tout en caressant sa joue. Et lorsque la nuit tombait, nous nous en allions en direction du bal qui se déroulait à quelques kilomètres de l'église. En parfait gentleman, il venait ouvrir la portière du van pour m'aider à descendre. Et bras dessus, bras dessous, nous allions dans la salle de bal. Affaires posées au vestiaire, j'admirais le décor.

\- M'accorderais-tu cette danse?

Grand sourire sur le visage, je lui tendais ma main pour danser avec lui. Une valse pour commencer. Je suivais ses pas plutôt bien, et prenais plaisir à danser avec lui. Ensuite, venait un paso doble des plus sensuels, tout en restant classe. Pendant toute la durée de la soirée, nous dansions en nous regardant l'un l'autre, sourires aux lèvres. Un vrai moment de plaisir intense. Je me sentais avec lui comme dans un couple harmonieux et sans problème.

Lorsque le bal fût fini, j'apercevais une pièce dans le fond de la salle, où il ne semblait y avoir personne. J'emmenais Cassidy avec moi, pour trouver un peu d'intimité. Dans cette pièce se trouvaient deux espaces séparés, un avec un canapé où j'asseyais Cass d'un coup de main. L'autre côté était séparé par une sorte de paravent, et une idée me venait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? disait Cass en riant.

\- Tu vas voir.

Musique mise en place, je me faisais plaisir en exécutant un langoureux strip-tease à l'homme qui était devant moi, cigarette à la bouche, et chemise ouverte. Son regard disait tout, et ses yeux me dévoraient. Une fois en tenue légère, je m'installais à califourchon sur ses genoux, pour commencer à l'embrasser, tandis qu'il dévalait ma chute de reins de ses mains. Mais d'un seul coup, je fûs comme projetée en arrière d'un flash violent. Ma tête semblait vouloir exploser, et je me retrouvais à assister à une scène que j'aurais préféré éviter. Une nouvelle fois, je voyais Tulip en compagnie de Cass, devant ce qui semblait être la maison close où travaillait Tulip. Mais la suite n'allait guère me plaire. Tous deux dans la voiture, en train de... Non. Visiblement, les deux m'avait caché plus de choses que ce que je pensais. Une fois le flash fini, j'essayais de me relever, ne cherchant pas à regarder Cassidy, qui essayait de me relever en vain.

\- Ne me touche pas.

Rhabillée, je filais vers l'extérieur sans l'attendre, et une fois hors de la vue de tout le monde, je m'envolais pour retourner à l'église, les yeux remplis de larmes, et la rage au ventre. Ma robe complètement déchirée, je me retrouvais en sous vêtements à l'entrée de l'église, Jesse étant choqué de me voir rentrer.

\- Gaby?

Sans un mot, je rentrais dans la chambre, tout en claquant la porte, et en enfilant un t-shirt sale et long. Toujours sans un mot, je sortais pour aller me réfugier sur le lustre de l'église, mon seul coin de paix. Pendant plusieurs heures, je pleurais à chaudes larmes, sans répondre à Jesse qui s'inquiétait en bas. Et lorsque j'entendais Cassidy arriver, quelle ne fut pas ma surprise, lorsque Tulip était avec lui.

\- Il s'est passé quoi?

\- Je sais pas, on était tranquilles, tous les deux, et elle a eu un flash, comme la dernière fois, et là, elle a complètement changé.

\- Merde, je vais aller lui parler.

Avant qu'elle n'arrive à mon niveau, je descendais de mon lustre, les yeux injectés de sang et la rage dans la voix.

\- Toi, tu ferais mieux de t'écarter de mon chemin.

\- Gaby, qu'est-ce qui te prend?

\- Il me prend que le fait que tu te sois laissée baiser par Cassidy me fout en rage ! Mais c'est pas le seul point. Le fait est que tu ne me l'ais pas dit, et lui non plus, mais qu'en plus, tu sois allée te plaindre à Emily pour ne pas qu'elle touche Jesse, tu es vraiment une salope. Alors un conseil, avant que je ne te casse la colonne vertébrale. Vire de mon chemin, et ne pose plus jamais... JAMAIS... les yeux sur moi.

Sans attendre sa réponse, je la projetais dehors d'un coup de bras, Jesse étant parti pour voir comment elle allait. J'en profitais donc pour nous enfermer dans l'église avec Cassidy, le prêtre hurlant de lui ouvrir.

\- Gaby, je peux...

\- Tu fermes ta grande gueule, sac à merde. Moi qui pensait que j'avais trouvé quelqu'un qui serait en mesure de me comprendre, je me suis fait avoir comme une moins que rien. Mortelle ou ange, qu'importe, tant qu'on peut se foutre de la gueule de la fille?

\- Gaby...

\- Tu te tais !

D'un seul coup, je volais vers lui pour le projeter dans le mur en face, le rouant de coups pour lui déverser ma rage.

\- J'aurais mieux fait de tenir parole, les suppôts de Satan dans ton genre ne sont bons qu'à mentir et à briser des gens ! Je te...

\- GABRIELLE !

Une voix que je ne reconnaissais que trop bien.

\- DeBlanc?

Envoyant valser Cassidy plus loin, j'ouvrais les portes de l'église pour me retrouver en face de deux anges. Fiore et DeBlanc, qui m'avaient servis au Paradis.

\- Comment vous êtes arrivés là?

Les deux me saluaient comme ils en avaient l'obligation au Paradis.

\- Relevez vous, je ne suis plus des vôtres maintenant.

\- Nous sommes au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Vous êtes là pour Genesis, avouez-le.

\- Il nous faut le récupérer.

Je regardais Jesse qui était derrière nous.

\- Si vous le voulez, vous devrez avoir recours à une toute autre technique que celle de cette maudite boîte.

\- C'est son habitat.

\- Et ce fût le mien pour 157 ans, Fiore. Je sais mieux que quiconque que cette boîte ne vaut rien de bon. Alors, vous allez devoir vous débrou...

En sentant une odeur particulière, je changeais totalement de visage.

\- Une séraphine...

\- Hein?

\- Jesse, rentre à l'intérieur. MAINTENANT !

Ce qu'il fit aussitôt. Portes fermées, je restais dehors avec les deux anges, tandis qu'une femme à l'apparence tout à fait normale faisait apparition devant nous.

\- Tu n'as rien à faire ici, séraphine.

\- Je viens faire le travail que ces deux-là ne sont pas capables d'effectuer.


	12. Chapter 12

En virant les deux anges, je file m'occuper de la séraphine qui se lance à corps perdu dans ma perte. Malheureusement, l'un des inconvéniants des séraphines sont le fait qu'elles se régénèrent à chaque fois qu'on les tue. Alors, un moyen de les éradiquer définitivement se trouve en ma possession.

\- DeBlanc, non !

Prêt à emplafonner la séraphine, je l'arrête d'un revers du bras, avant de m'occuper de notre tueuse en herbe.

\- Je sais pourquoi tu es là. Et tu ne l'auras pas.

\- Genesis aura ta peau, Gabrielle. Tu ne pourras pas lutter bien longtemps.

Fiore et DeBlanc rentrés dans l'église, je prends en charge le démembrement de la séraphine qui hurle de douleur.

\- Prépare toi.

Sans attendre, j'entreprends de la dévorer, son sang coulant abondamment sur moi. Une fois le cauchemar fini, je rentre dans l'église, presque couverte des pieds à la tête.

\- Gabrielle, tu l'as dévorée?

\- Oui. Maintenant, partez d'ici.

\- Pas avant d'avoir récupéré Genesis.

\- Si vous le voulez, revenez avec un plan un peu plus ingénieux.

En sous vêtements, toujours couverte de sang, je me dirige vers la buanderie, dans l'espoir de laver mes vêtements. Mais ne m'y attendant pas le moins du monde, je retrouve Jesse et Cassidy en caleçon devant moi. Un peu gênée, j'attends derrière eux que leur machine soit finie. Et Cassidy se retourne vers moi.

\- Toi aussi, tu en as tué une?

\- Je l'ai démembrée, et je l'ai dévorée.

\- Hmm... T'es appétissante.

\- Lève tes yeux.

Expression choquée sur le visage, je reste assise, enlevant un morceau de chair coincée entre mes dents. Jesse me regarde en coin, yeux lorgnant sur moi.

\- Relève tes yeux, Padre, si je le dis à lui, c'est valable également pour toi.

\- Gaby...

\- Gabrielle.

Je me lève.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je me balade à moitié nue que vous devez tous deux vous imaginer des trucs. Toi, Cassidy, quand tu auras ma confiance, chose qui ne risque pas d'arriver avant un moment, on pourra discuter, et toi, Padre.

Je l'empoigne à la gorge en regardant battre sa carotide.

\- Une chose que je ne t'ai pas dit. Si jamais nous avions le malheur de coucher ensemble, Genesis reprendrait le contrôle sur moi, et nous tueraient tous les deux. Alors à toi de voir. Mais tu as Tulip, on dirait qu'elle ne cherche que ça depuis un moment.

Leur machine finie, je me penche pour mettre en route la mienne. Jesse parti, et Cassidy toujours avec moi, je ne lui parle pas, jusqu'à ce qu'il me relève, avant de m'embrasser passionnément, ce à quoi je réponds par une claque.

\- Tu pourras me baffer, me frapper ou me casser des os autant que tu veux, Gaby, mais un jour, va falloir que tu m'écoutes. Oui, j'ai couché avec Tulip, et c'était bien avant de te connaître ! C'était bien avant de constater que j'ai certainement trouvée la personne qui me complète, moi, foutu vampire irlandais que je suis. Alors, je peux m'excuser indéfiniment de te l'avoir caché, ou alors je peux te montrer que tu es la seule personne que je veux. Et ça, pour aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi.

Sans vraiment chercher à résister, je me retourne vers lui, sans pour autant changer mon expression de visage.

\- Gaby, quand je t'ai vue la première fois, j'ai su qu'il allait se passer quelque chose entre nous. Non pas parce que tu es belle à mourir, ou que tu as un corps sur lequel n'importe lequel d'entre nous loucherait. Non. J'ai su qu'il allait se passer quelque chose parce qu'en toi, j'ai trouvée la copie conforme de mon âme désoeuvrée et perdue dans ce monde de merde. J'ai trouvé quelqu'un avec qui je peux me permettre d'être moi, sans être jugé par qui que ce soit, parce que je sais que quoi que je fasse, je serai heureux et paisible. Et enfin, je peux me permettre d'être moi, en aimant la personne que j'ai en face de moi, car elle est de loin l'être le plus angélique, le plus magnifique et le plus adorable que j'ai pu rencontrer dans toute ma chienne de vie.

Ne sachant que dire, et regardant tout autour de moi, je me rue sur lui pour l'embrasser de la façon la plus charnelle qu'il soit, plaquant mon corps contre le sien, n'ayant pour seul but que le contact de sa peau froide sur la mienne.

\- Gaby...

\- Chut...

D'un coup d'ailes, je nous amène dans le salon à côté, fermant toutes les portes autour, et m'asseyant à califourchon sur ses genoux.

\- Je...

Le voyant loucher sur mon corps recouvert de sang, je le laisse faire, m'allongeant dans le canapé pour être dégustée à sa guise. D'une façon douce mais à la fois passionnée, il passe sa langue partout sur moi, insistant plus sur ma nuque, tout en faisant jouer ses mains un peu partout. Arrivé à mon oreille, il me murmure une phrase qui ne me laisse pas insensible.

\- Gaby, baise moi.

\- Quoi?

\- Baise moi. Prends le contrôle.

Sans attendre, j'arrache ce qui me sépare de sa peau, pour m'occuper de lui à un rythme déjà soutenu. Mes deux mains sur son corps, je l'entends gémir fortement, agrippant mes cheveux pour m'aider à suivre un rythme qui lui plait. Et une fois qu'il a explosé dans ma bouche...

\- Continue, bébé...

Sans même attendre plus longtemps, je me charge de lui redonner l'envie de s'occuper de moi comme il le fait si bien.

\- Tu veux que je te baise? Crois-moi, je vais prendre plaisir à te faire hurler...

De retour à califourchon sur lui, mes hanches contre les siennes, je ne prends p as conscience de ce que je fais, ne sentant que le goût du sang entre ses lèvres, tandis qu'il me donne des coups de bassin assez prononcés. Sans attendre plus longtemps, je me relève pour qu'il vienne en moi, chose qui le fait gémir à outrance, tout en ayant mes hanches dans ses mains.


	13. Chapter 13

Sa peau froide et blanche contre la mienne, ses lèvres couvrant les infimes parties de mon corps de doux baisers, tandis que je le chevauche lentement, lui faisant presque supplier d'augmenter la cadence de mes mouvements, et nos lèvres scellées dans de multiples baisers, comme pour se pardonner l'un l'autre. Ni l'un ni l'autre ni disont mot, notre étreinte se faisant plus sauvage que tendre.

Les yeux fermés, et son souffle chaud dans ma nuque, je le laisse me faire ce qu'il veut. Mais comme jamais auparavant, il me fait trop de bien. Tellement que mes yeux deviennent noirs. L'envie de sang. Il me faut du sang. Son sang. Je veux l'entendre jouir. Jouir du fait de sentir mes crocs dans sa gorge.

\- Cass, je veux te mordre. Laisse-moi te mordre.

\- Ça va rien te faire?

\- Si je me transforme, mords moi. Ce sera le seul moyen.

\- Je veux pas que tu meurs.

\- Je ne mourrais pas, je te promets.

\- Alors vas-y, bébé...

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Dans un râle d'envie, je plante mes crocs dans sa gorge, ce à quoi il exprime un cri mêlé entre douleur et plaisir. Délectation de son sang, froid et ferreux... Le bonheur intense, comme je ne l'avais jamais ressenti auparavant. Des frissons parcourant tout mon corps, tandis que la substance coule à flots dans ma gorge. Il gémit, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que j'enlève mes crocs de sa gorge, reprenant mon souffle en ayant la vision brouillée.

\- Gaby...

\- Je suis là.

\- Ça va?

\- Oui. Oui...

De nouveau, je l'embrasse fiévreusement tout en augmentant la vitesse de mon corps sur lui, ce qui le fait crier entre mes lèvres, tout en plantant ses mains dans mes hanches.

\- Gaby... Gaby...

\- Oui?

\- Continue... oh putain, continue...

Mains dans ses cheveux, je roule mes hanches sur lui, tout en rejetant la tête en arrière, folle des événements qui se passent au même moment. Serrée autour de lui, je sens un orgasme fulgurant arriver. Léchant les dernières gouttes de sang coulant de son cou, je vais au plus vite possible tandis qu'il crie, m'hurlant d'aller le plus vite possible. Chose que je fais déjà. Une fois proche d'éclater, je sens ses doigts griffer mon dos tandis que je cambre les reins pour qu'il vienne.

\- PUTAIN DE MERDE !

Sans me prévenir, il sort les crocs pour les planter dans ma gorge, chose qui me fait hurler encore plus alors que mon orgasme éclate. Mais chose à laquelle je m'attendais fût qu'il n'arrivait pas à décrocher.

\- Cass... Cass !

D'un revers du bras, je l'envoie sur l'autre côté du canapé, tandis qu'il me regarde, les yeux presque révulsés.

\- Merde, je... je sens rien.

\- T'es sûr que ça va?

\- Je me sens normal.

Tout en reprenant son souffle, il observait ma peau se refermer après la morsure.

\- Et toi, comment tu te sens?

\- Bien. Je... je me suis jamais autant bien senti de toute ma vie terrestre, à vrai dire.

\- Gaby...

\- Oui?

Il attrapait doucement mon bras pour me prendre dans les siens, calant sa tête sur mon épaule, alors que je lui fais dos.

\- Gaby, je... je veux pas que tu te sentes exclue parce que j'ai fait telle ou telle chose, tu m'entends...? Oui, j'en ai fait des choses avant de te rencontrer, mais même étant un foutu suceur de sang, un être abject...

\- Arrête.

\- Ok. Ok, j'arrête. Mais ce que je veux dire, c'est que malgré le fait que je sois un putain de vampire dégueulasse, alcoolique, et malpoli, j'ai un cœur, meurtri et froid, certes, mais un cœur. Et tu y as ta place dans ce cœur meutri et froid.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire?

\- Gaby, n'aie pas peur de ce que je vais te dire.

\- Cass, tu m'inquiètes.

\- Gaby, je crois que... je crois que j'suis amoureux de toi.

Figée à ses paroles, je ne savais pas quoi répondre.

\- Cass, je...

\- Je sais que c'est précipité, mais ça m'est jamais arrivé dans ma vie. Gaby, à chaque fois que je te vois, je peux pas m'empêcher de sourire... Quand tu es là, et que j'entends juste ta voix, je suis heureux.

\- Tu... m'aimes?

Un peu indécis, il relevait ses yeux pour me le dire, tout en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

\- Oui. Oui, je t'aime, Gaby. Et ça ne changera pas de sitôt. Un foutu vampire amoureux d'un démon mangeur de corps. Quoi de plus cocace que ça? Je me le demande.


End file.
